Vivian's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Vivian is a kind, sweet natured Shadow Siren... but when she unexpectedly gets gassy while missing her friends, things tend to get a bit sneakier than she anticipated... and with Toadsworth around, combined with her farts sounding like completely different noises, things are not going to get easier for the very gassy Vivian...
1. Chapter 1

**Vivian's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Vivian placed her hands behind her back as she was at the port in Rogueport, humming as she watched the morning transform into the afternoon, the sky becoming pure blue as she smiled.

"My, it sure is nice out here!" Vivian exclaimed as she giggled, placing her right hand up to her mouth. "I just wish my friends were here... it gets kind of lonely..."

Vivian's stomach grumbled as Vivian gasped, placing her hands on her stomach as she glanced down, gasping.

"Oh my... I think that Diet Pepsi I had at the Rogueport Inn is making me a little gassy..." Vivian admitted as she let out a small burp, covering her mouth with her right hand. "Gosh, pardon me!"

That cute little belch wasn't the only gas brewing in Vivian, as the Shadow Siren bent over, letting out a fart that sounded like a gun shot. The Toads and Bob-ombs patrolling the pier screamed as they panicked, not knowing where the gun shot came from as they all ran up the stairs and into the main town. Vivian blushed in embarrassment as she had her right hand on her face cheek.

"Goodness... I didn't expect my flatulence to sound like that..." Vivian admitted as she felt her stomach rumble again, letting out a fart that sounded like a car honking. "Oh gosh... I need to lay off the carbonated drinks..."

Feeling confused at how strange her farts sounded, Vivian decided to wait for a boat to pull into the harbor as she noticed a small red, white, and blue ship rolling in, with Vivian recognizing it as it was the same ship that transported Mario to the harbor. Much to Vivian's shock, it was Toadsworth who was on the ship, with neither Mario or Peach with him.

"Oh, hello Ms. Vivian," Toadsworth commented as he came off the ship, approaching the flatulent Shadow Siren. "I decided to take a vacation from the Mushroom Kingdom and check up on this place."

Vivian chuckled sheepishly as she placed her hands behind her back. "It's... nice to see you, Toadsworth." She let out another awkward fart, this one sounding like the horn of a boat.

"Goodness gracious, I believe that boat captain is saying goodbye to us!" Toadsworth stated as he waved goodbye to the boat that was sailing towards the southern direction.

Vivian smiled nervously as she gulped, not knowing how to break it to Toadsworth as her farting was more complicated than it sounded...


	2. Chapter 2

Vivian and Toadsworth both headed up to the main part of Rogueport as Toadsworth decided to have a drink at Podley's Place, the Chuckola Cola bar run by Podley.

"Come, Vivian. Are you quite thirsty?" Toadsworth asked Vivian as the old Toad turned his head to the Shadow Siren.

Vivian simply shook her head as she held her hands together. "Well... not really..." She admitted, gasping as she let out a fart that sounded like a cat shrieking.

"Dear lord, what was that?" Toadsworth gasped as he placed his right hand on his face.

Vivian blushed as she touched her shadowy fingertips together. "Oh... you know how there are cats that are always in the back of alleys..."

"...Quite." Toadsworth commented as he approached the bar, facing Podley. "How are you doing, my good man?"

"Fine, fine." Podley commented as he was cleaning an empty glass. "Things have been a bit less exciting than as usual. Mainly because I keep doing the same stuff."

Vivian smiled as she held her hands together, feeling flustered when her stomach grumbled again. "Uh oh... you know where the bathroom is?"

"It's... just to the right," Podley remarked as he moved his left hand around. "Why? What's wrong?"

Vivian gulped as she felt another rumble in her stomach. "I just... need it quick!" She quickly dashed into the bathroom, shutting the door shut as a random blue Bob-omb sailor blinked, curious at Vivian's need for the restroom.

"What's up with her?" The Bob-omb asked as a loud explosion was suddenly heard, shaking the entire inn as everyone gasped.

"_Goodness gracious!_" Toadsworth exclaimed as he flailed his arms, falling on his back. "Help, help! My leg!"

Vivian gasped as she had her hands on the bathroom door, panting as she shook her head. "Oh goodness... I have to keep my bad gas to a minimum, or I might blow up all of Rogueport...!" 


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, I haven't heard from Toadsworth in a while." Toadette commented as she was brushing her pink pigtails, being at the Glitz Pit with several well known Glitz Pit chicks. "I wonder how he's doing."

"Oh, probably fine." Ms. Mowz stated as she did a flip in the air, sensing a new badge nearby. "I just wonder how Vivian is handling herself. She's precious... just like a badge!"

* * *

><p>Back in Rougeport, Vivian farted several more thunderous tuba toots as she kept stinking it up, y'know IN THE BATHROOM, with Toadsworth having fainted as the bar patrons looked down on him with curiosity.<p>

"Oh man, this gas in my ass is really-" Vivian interrupted herself with a huge deep pitched poot, blushing madly as she shook her head. "How could I let myself get so careless...!?"

"You're going to be alright in there?" Podley asked as he heard a huge fart follow up his sentence, with Vivian moaning right afterwards. "...I take it as a no."


End file.
